vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes
We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes is the sixth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-second episode in the series. Summary ELENA'S NEW NIGHTMARE — Terrifying hallucinations leave Elena shaken and confused, causing her to make a dangerous mistake. After giving Stefan some very disturbing news about Elena, Klaus takes matters into his own hands. Professor Shane reveals a story of ancient witchcraft to Damon and Bonnie. With help from Klaus and Stefan, Jeremy begins a new chapter in his life. Finally, Elena makes a painful personal confession to Stefan, and Matt gives Damon startling new information about Professor Shane. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan *Grace Phipps as April Young *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley *David Alpay as Professor Shane Guest Cast * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley * Ser'Darius Blain as Chris *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert Soundtrack Quotes : Katherine: "How about you and I have a little chat?" : Elena: "Katherine?" : Katherine: "Did you miss me?" ---- : Stefan: "(Stefan's phone rings) It's Klaus" : Damon: "Time to face the music. Pay the piper. Dance with the devil" : Stefan: "You know, I’m glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he’ll kill both of us." : Damon: "Then quit avoiding him. I mean, it’s shady. Shady people get outed." : Stefan: "(picks up the phone) I don’t want to talk about it." : Klaus: "Well, I can imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid-filled future." : Stefan: "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." : Klaus: "Well, life’s full of “ifs,” Stefan. Let’s accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five, we’ll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got time, right?" : Stefan: "You’re using your calm voice today. Who’s getting killed?" : Klaus: "Not you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?" : Stefan: "(grows alarmed and stares worriedly at Damon) What do you know about that?" : Klaus: "I’ll tell you. Where are you?" : Stefan: "At her house." : Klaus: "How convenient. So am I. (Knocks on door.)" ---- : Stefan: "Elena, let me help you." : Elena: "Stay away from me!" : Klaus: "Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you." : Klaus: "(about Tyler) He would never have hurt you... I wouldn't have let him." : Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Promo 4x06 - We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Vampire Diaries - House Call Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - Blood Shower Clip|Webclip 2 Pictures 4x06-1.jpg 4x06-2.jpg 4x06-3.jpg 4x06-4.jpg 4x06-5.jpg 4x06-6.jpg 4x06-7.jpg 4x06-8.jpg 4x06-9.jpg 4x06-10.jpg 4x06-11.jpg 21485_388769527858215_1400643361_n.jpg|4x06 'We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes' 4x06-12.jpg H103a-n15-vam1-10-21.jpg Kat s4.png Kyu.png Karts4.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h50m15s51.png Immortality past (6).png Immortality past (5).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (3).png Fdss.png Chrispic.jpg vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h50m17s72.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h54m02s19.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h54m52s5.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h54m59s76.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h55m57s142.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m00s173.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m03s200.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m05s223.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m06s69.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m13s140.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m17s177.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m20s208.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h58m21s50.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h59m56s232.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m39s150.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m43s186.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m51s11.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m03s223.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m08s14.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m12s51.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m45s124.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m24s4.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m28s40.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m50s6.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h04m37s227.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h04m45s51.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h06m25s23.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m01s218.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m04s244.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m23s175.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m57s7.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h09m17s203.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h09m48s6.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h10m03s156.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h10m21s76.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h10m23s102.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h10m36s227.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m16s118.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m22s176.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m30s255.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m43s131.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h12m32s107.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h12m46s245.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h13m28s155.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h13m51s129.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h14m25s212.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h14m34s52.png Trivia * With its 7 words (26 letters), this episode has the second longest title. ** The first is We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street - 5 words (27 letters) * Stefan and Elena break up. * This is the last episode before a one week hiatus for Thanksgiving Day. * Elena and Damon return to the Wickery Bridge. * Connor Jordan, Katherine and Elena's mother start haunting Elena from beyond the grave. * Katherine makes a cameo in the episode, making her first appearance this season. She was last seen in Homecoming, a span of 18 episodes. * Jeremy makes his first kill of a vampire after getting the tattoo. * Damon refers to Jeremy as "Van Helsing" (a fictional character from Bram Stoker's 1897 Gothic horror novel Dracula) * Caroline agrees to go on a date with Klaus. * Elena finally admits she has feelings for Damon leading to Stelena break up. * Alaric Saltzman was referenced twice in this episode. ** Once in Alaric's old classroom when Damon is drinking a bottle of Bourbon. ** The second time when Damon orders two drinks at the bar and Matt asks if he is still saving a seat for Mr. Saltzman. Tropes *Not all the waters of the ocean can clean the blood of your hands Elena, so you better head for the Shower of Angst! After any kind of trauma, all that one wants is to get a long shower, after all, water does have the archetypical cleansing properties, that go beyond the visible stains. *Add a bit of Fanservice , with the topless from behind to keep it safe for kids! Continuity *This is the first appearance of Katherine this season. She was last seen in Season 3's Homecoming. *Jeremy is still wearing the Gilbert Ring, despite the fact it drove Alaric mad. *The Wickery Bridge was last seen in The Departed. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was last seen in The Departed via flashback. This is her first appearance as a ghost. *Shelia Bennett and Abby Bennett Wilson were both mentioned by Katherine. Shelia died from the spell exertion in Fool Me Once. She was last seen as a ghost in[[ Growing Pains| Growing Pains]]. Abby was turned into a vampire in All My Children. She was last seen in Before Sunset. Behind the Scenes *'"We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes"' is a direct quote for the [[w:c:scream:Scream|movie Scream]], which Kevin Williamson wrote his first film that launched his career. Also the quote was from both versions of the movie Psycho (1960 and 1998). Cultural References *Damon tells Stefan it's time to Face the Music - meaning, accept the consequences of his actions. *also to Pay the Piper - this is a reference to the fable "The Pied Piper of Hamelin ", who was hired by a village to get rid of all the rats, which he did. When the village refused to pay him, he played a different tune, and let all the children to death. A cautionary tale about paying your debts or bad consequences will follow. References See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4